1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an enclosure that secures the opening of a garage and more particularly to those of a non-rigid nature.
2. Background of the Invention
Many homeowners use their garage for much more than parking cars. A garage can be a convenient space for a laundry area, a hobbyist's workshop, a home office or a home gym.
Garage enclosures are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,241 Screen Closure For Garage Door Openings teaches a roll-up enclosure comprising standard screen material and a metal cranking device for raising and lowering.
Although this device would work adequately for its intended purpose, it has three major problems. Firstly this type of garage enclosure is difficult to install and equally difficult to deinstall. Secondly the standard screen material provides no privacy in that the material does not limit visibility from the outside. Thirdly this device provides no security.
A second example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,366 Quick Demountable Screen For Enclosing Garage Doorways And The Like teaches an enclosure comprising standard screen material held in place with metal clips.
Although this device would work adequately for its intended purpose, it has three major problems. Firstly this type of garage enclosure is difficult to install and equally difficult to deinstall. Secondly the standard screen material provides no privacy in that the material does not limit visibility from the outside. And thirdly, this enclosure is not easily stored.
A third example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,043 Pivoting Screen Panel For Sectional Garage Door teaches a metal enclosure that attaches to the existing garage door.
Although this device would work adequately for its intended purpose, it has four major problems. Firstly this type of garage enclosure requires a high degree of skill to install and deinstall. Secondly the metal material provides no privacy in that the material does not limit visibility from the outside. Thirdly, this enclosure is not easily stored. And lastly, this device provides no security.
A fourth example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,412 Folding Garage Screen Door teaches an enclosure that comprises a folding screen.
Although this device would work adequately for its intended purpose, it has five major problems. Firstly this type of garage enclosure is bulky in composition and is constructed of a heavy material. Secondly the device is difficult to install and deinstall. Thirdly the material, although heavy, provides no privacy in that it does not limit visibility from the outside. In addition this enclosure is not easily stored. And lastly, this device provides no security.
A fifth example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,019 Garage Door Screen Enclosure teaches an enclosure that requires a metal rod attached to a pulley to open and close.
Although this device would work adequately for its intended purpose, it has four major problems. Firstly this type of garage enclosure is difficult to install and deinstall. Secondly the material provides no privacy in that it does not limit visibility from the outside. Thirdly, this enclosure is not easily stored. And lastly, this device provides no security.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 673,703 Door Guard teaches an enclosure that comprises a webbing of leather straps.
Although this device would work adequately for its intended purpose, it has two major problems. Firstly this type of enclosure provides no privacy in that it does not limit visibility from the outside. In addition this device provides no security.
A final example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,512 Cover For The Interior Of An Automobile teaches an enclosure that comprises an opaque material.
Although this device would work adequately for its intended purpose and would provide a measure of privacy, it has two major problems. Firstly, as the material is opaque it limits visibility from the outside, but it also limits the ability of the user on the inside to see out. In addition this device provides no security.
Therefore, what is needed is a garage enclosure comprising a lightweight material which limits visibility from the outside without restricting visibility from inside the garage. In addition, this device should require no expertise to install, should fit any size garage door opening and should store easily. Finally, this device should provide security by locking from the inside.